The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for authoritative investigators who are actively involved in the various disciplines which define the leading edges of research in hormonal carcinogenesis. It is important for such investigators to continue to meet regulatory for the purpose of discussing the latest developments in their individual fields, to analyze the significance of current research, to discuss new tactics for unresolved problems, to critically evaluate current theories, and to develop new theories and approaches as needed. The 1999 conference will focus on the molecular and biological mechanism that are critical to hormonally-mediated cancers as the molecular determinants of sensitive subpopulations. It will address the use of fundamental knowledge in the development of prevention and treatment strategies and the impact of environmental hormones on cancers of hormone-sensitive tissues. The conference will examine the above issues in relation to breast, prostate, endometrial and pituitary cancer. Importantly, it will focus on two fast-moving fronts of the field. The first relates to the role played by steroid hormone receptors and their binding partners, (co-activators and repressors) in the early steps of hormonal carcinogenesis, the second concerns the effects of hormones on angiogenesis The conference is the major ongoing meeting that discusses hormonal carcinogenesis in a comprehensive integrated manner by bringing together scientists who focus on hormonal carcinogenesis but have differing approaches and perspectives. This approach helps stimulate creative and innovative research strategies necessary for the eradication of hormonally-mediated cancers.